Digimon VPet Advanced
by DiamondKeys
Summary: Fifteen year-old Drew Inkling loves playing Digimon. What happens when her favorite video game comes to life? She'll face new rivals, insane Digimon, and possibly the dangers of the Digital World.
1. The Event

"Come on, Veedramon!" The black haired girl growled. "This is your chance! V-Breath Arrow!"

The girl sat on her bed, laptop next to her. Connected to the laptop by a link cable was a small device. It was box-shaped, and fit in the palm of her hand. It was scarlet in color, and had a small screen with small buttons on the side.

The girl was staring intently at the screen of the laptop. On the screen, two monsters were glaring at each other. A box with each monster's stats shown under them. Veedramon, the large blue and white dragon monster on the left, shot a V-shaped blast at the other monster, who was shaped like a man, but entirely made out of flames. The blast moved past the fire monster, and the word 'Miss' appeared above it.

"Damn it! Veedramon! I can't trust you for nothing!" The girl gritted her teeth. Her amber eyes burned with frustration.

The fire monster, known as Meramon, shot a fire blast at Veedramon. The dragon exploded into bits of data. The window faded to black, only to be replaced with a new screen; It had Meramon standing on a podium, with Veedramon crying at the bottom of the screen.

"Damm it all to hell..." The black haired girl muttered. The screen changed again, and turned into a small training room. It had several pieces of furniture, such as a punching bag and a large bed, and different rooms connected to it, including a kicthen and a doctor's office. Veedramon sat in the main room, dazed and hurt.

"Jeez. Veedramon's battle record is 31.7%." The girl sighed as she checked her monster's information. "How can this get any worse?"

Veedramon suddenly began to glow. The dragon monster swirled around and reformed into the shape of an egg.

The girl growled in anger as she ripped the link cable from the laptop. "JUST GREAT!" She then hung her head in defeat. "Just great."

The girl's name was Drew, and she was in love with Digimon. Digimon were mysterious creatures made out of data that battled and evolved with the guidence of humans, or tamers. There were hundreds of different Digimon in the game, and Drew loved them all. From the most badass to the least threatening, she loved every Digital Monster. Except her own.

Veedramon, was a lost cause. It rarely won any multiplayer battles, and no matter how much she trained it, it never got stronger. It was a species of Digimon that was known for its massive attack stat, but for some reason, Veedramon never hit his targets. It missed very often, especially when it was most important.

Drew was a girl of average height, about four feet tall. She was always feeling insecure about herself, and her height was one of the reasons. She had very little to be uneasy about herself. She had long, curly black hair that reached to her legs, a lock dyed purple at the side of her face. Her skin was milky white, unflawed save for the beauty mark right below the corner of her left eye. She tugged at the loosely tied black bowtie around her neck. She wore a white dress shirt, the first few buttons unfastened to show off her ample cleavage, and a short plaid skirt that barely reached halfway to her knees, which were covered by long white stockings. She had the style, but seemed to be unable to attract the opposite sex for one reason. One simple problem whose solution seemed to elude her.

She was a bit on the chubby side. Well, a bit more than a bit, but not by much.

She was so annoyed by her weight, but didn't do a thing about. That's why she always immersed herself in Digimon. Where her social life struggled, her digital life thrived. But still, she was a pathetic tamer, and couldn't train her Digimon as well as higher level players.

Drew held her device in her hand, eyeing the image of Veedramon's egg on the screen. She sighed. "I fail at Digimon. Maybe it's because of my V-Pet."

The black haired girl rolled over on her violet sheets. Her room was rather dark, with the walls painted blue, the carpet a pale grey color, and the curtains being a deep black. The bookshelf that stood to the side of her bed, next to the entrance, was filled with textbooks and different types of manga she had accumulated over the years. Drew sighed again and opened her online game again and began looking through the forums.

The forums in question had lots of different information about the online video game known as 'Digimon V-Pet Online'. The game allowed players to plug in their portable V-Pet keychains to battle and trade online. The game had hundreds of Digimon, and Drew played it everyday, even if she did suck.

A new post caught Drew's eye as she entered the forum. '**Wanting Wind Guardians DigiEgg! Trade for Botamon**',It said. Drew pondered the offer for a moment. The Veedramon family were in the 'Wind Guardians' family, so she could trade, but she had had it with Vaccine Digimon nowadays. However, if treated in the wrong way, Botamon could eventually evolve into the Virus Type BlackAgumon, who was one of Drew's favorite Digimon. Botamon were pretty hard to come by, so Drew decided to trade her Digimon away.

She clicked on the post and then plugged her V-Pet back in. She activated the trade, sending Veedramon's DigiEgg away, and in its place sat a tiny black ball with two pointy ears and a pair of yellow eyes.

"Sweet. Now I got to train you, and you'll become the most badass-huh?" Drew stopped mid-sentence noticing a pop-up on her laptop's screen. "What is this? A new event?"

The pop-up showed a strange new DigiEgg. It was yellow with orange stripes, signaling it was a Beast Digimon. The banners around it stated that it was a new Digimon, and a randomly selected Tamer was chosen to test run it. She stared quizically at the screen. She was never that lucky in this game, and now she was getting a free DigiEgg? "No way."

The black haired girl was about to accept the event, when a voice called from outside the room.

"Drew!" The dark girl's mother called, "Time for bed, dear."

It was already eleven o'clock, something Drew hadn't realized until she looked at the clock on her laptop, and confirmed it by taking a look at the digital clock that sat on her bedside table. She immediately yawned. "Meh. I'll leave it overnight to download, I guess."

She clicked the download button and set her electronics on the floor. "Jeez. It's only Thursday. Thankfully, one more day until the weekend. Then, I can really see what that DigiEgg had in store. Oh, and train Botamon as well." The girl streched as she got up of of her bed, grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from her nearby closet, and headed out of the bedroom to enter her bathroom, intending to wash up and go to sleep.

...

School on the following Friday was the epitome of uneventful. The only thing that had even remotely cause the slightest bit of interest to appear in Drew was the fact that she had lost a contact lens the night before, and had to wear her thin-rimmed glasses. It didn't bother her, it was just something that happened that sparked her interest, however tiny it may be.

Drew didn't have many friends, prefering to sit along during lunch and work by herself even if she was given the chance to be with other people. Her friends, or aquaintances as she liked to call them, always made sure to try to include Drew in anything they did. Drew found this to be very thoughtful, but declined some of their offers. Not to say she never hung out with them or excepted their invitations, but sometimes she felt like sitting somewhere by herself and thinking. She wasn't a sad person, no, she was just someone who liked to be along with her thoughts. However, there _was _one person that Drew truely refered to as a 'friend'.

"Fifteen in ninith grade, and yet still single." A monotone voice muttered to Drew as her eighth period art class had began. The voice belonged to a girl with bored blue eyes. She was very pale, and wore a baggy, black hooded sweatshirt, holes cut out at the cuffs where her thumbs popped out. Grey skinny jeans hugged her lithe body, and she had on a pair of black sneakers. A silver skull necklace and matching crossbones hairclips in her platinum blonde hair completed her depressing look, along with a blue V-Pet dangling from her waist.

"Oh shut it, Barbra." Drew hissed playfully as the gothic blonde sat next to her at the long table she was sitting at. The smells of wet paint and clay baking in the nearby kelm made Drew a lot more playful then she is in other classes. Perhaps it wasn't the scents of art, but art itself, as it was her favorite subject. The plump girl was drawing, with a simple pencil and paper, a picture of a black dinosaur.

"BlackAgumon, huh." Barbra giggled, a bit more emotion in her voice. "What happened, you got one?"

Drew adjusted her glasses. "Well, not yet, but I do have a Botamon."

"Wow. Must have been quite the trade."

"Not really. The guy wanted a Wind Guardians Egg, so I gave him my Veedramon, since he died last night."

"Aw. I was hoping I'd be able to take that Veedramon of your hands." Barbra shrugged, "Meh."

"Speaking of eggs, Did you hear about the new event?"

The one about the new Digimon being released?"

"Yeah! I got one!"

"No way! Me too!"

"Seriously?" Drew was kind of bummed. She thought she was the only one chosen.

"Yeah. There were three different Beast Digimon to be released, and they chose three tamers. Kinda funny how you and I both got one, huh."

"Hm. Want to come over today?"

"Why not. I've got nothing better to do." Barbra began to grin evily. "Might give me the chance to finally catch you off guard and drink your blood!" She hissed, showing off gleaming white fangs.

"Quit with the fake vampire teeth, will ya?" Drew laughed.

...

As she and Barbra rode to her house on their school bus, Drew busily worked on her homework. She did this every bus ride, in order to have as much time on Digimon V-Pet Online as possible. She was able to finish in half the time today, thanks to Barbra's intellect.

When they got to Drew's apartment, they immediately kicked of their shoes and sneakers respectively, and went to Drew's bedroom.

"Hello Drew, Barbra." Drew's mother, Jay, called from the kitchen as they passed. Her straight, dark brown hair was covered by a chef's hat, matched by the white apron that concealed the pink sundress she wore. "Care for some muffins, dear?"

"In a bit, Mom." Her daughter said, "Just got to go check something first."

As they entered the room, Drew looked at the laptop on the floor. "Hey, where's my V-Pet?"

"Ow!" Barbra cried softly, bumping her to on a metalic object. "What the hell is this thing?" The blonde picked up the object. It was scarlet and oval-shaped, with a large oval screen in the center surrounded by a ring of silver. Several buttons were placed on the bottom of the screen, and a keychain hung from the side. It was a bit heavy, and filled her intire hand.

"I've never seen that before." Drew furrowed her eyebrows. "Mom!" She called, "Did anyone come in here today?"

Jay called back, "No hun. You locked your door when you left, remember?"

Barbra examined the object. "Kinda looks like a DigiVice, huh?"

"Strangest DigiVice I've ever seen." Drew's eye caught something moving under the bed. "Babs, there's something under there..." She whispered fearfully, pointing to the floor.

"Gah!" Barbra growled in pain, "My V-Pet's burning!" The keychain at the blonde's waist glowed white-hot. She quickly dropped the strange device to the floor and unhooked her V-Pet and threw it to the ground. The device whinned loudly and changed form, shaping itself into an exact double of the object Barbra first found, the only difference was the color, being a bright yellow.

"Gross." Barbra stuck out her tougue, "What a loud color. I'd have to wear sunglasses to look at that!"

"Yes, your V-Pet just transformed into a weird device before your eyes, and the _color _is what's offputting." Drew huffed. "Help me find out what the hell's under my bed!" The two girls got to their knees and looked under the bed. They were suprised by what they found.

It was a small, white creature, with two large black eyes and two round ears that sat on its head. What suprised the two the most was the fact that they knew what the creature was.

"That's a YukimiBotamon, isn't it?" Drew said as she reached for the creature. It was cool to the touch, and seemed to be shivering with fright. The girl pulled the Digital Monster out. "It's ok, little one. I won't hurt you."

"Diamond Dust!" YukimiBotamon blew a gust of air into Drew's face. Her head was covered in a thin layer of frost. YukimiBotamon jumped onto the bed and quivered.

"Hey, you little bastard!" Drew yelled, wiping frost from her face, "Why'd you do that for?"

Barbra held her hand up. "Hold on." She inched toward the monster, her blue eyes gazing thoughtfully at it. "Hello, YukimiBotamon, I'm a friend." She smiled widely. Unfortunately, she still had her fake fangs in her mouth, and YukimiBotamon screamed at the sight the large girl with sharp teeth.

"Nice one, Mama Emo. You scared the little one half to death." She picked up the white puffball and stroked it between the ears. "It's cold, and really soft."

"Puff Balloon!" A gust of wind blew behind the girls, knocking them of their feet and fall face-first onto the bed in front of them.

"What was that?" Drew groaned, holding YukimiBotamon tight. A new creature appeared before them, and it didn't look happy.

"Hey! I'm here, you know! I want some attention too!" The monster cried. It was translucent, and had huge black eyes. It also had long pointy ears with red tips. "I'm Pafumon, and someone needs to hold me!" He flew into Barbra's arms and snuggled into her chest.

"What the hell's going on?" Barbra said as she got to her feet, but then suddenly hear a crunching sound. "Eggshells?" She murmured as she looked down.

Drew noticed the eggshells as well, but on her laptop's keyboard. The pieces of shell had yellow and orange stripes. "Beast DigiEggs. These are the new Digimon."

The two girls picked up the devices off of the ground. The devices whinned together and suddenly a hologram appeared, hovering over each object. It showed a picture of the Digimon in their arms; YukimiBotamon on Drew's device, and Pafumon on Barbra's.

"Pafumon. Fresh level Spirit Digimon. No Type. Only attack is Puff Balloon." Barbra read out loud.

Drew did the same. "YukimiBotamon. Fresh level Slime Digimon. No Type. It's only attack is Diamond Dust."

"What do we do now. We have Digimon." Barbra eyed the small Digimon in her arms.

"Well. I'd except we should do what we always said we would if we got our own Digimon." Drew placed YukimiBotamon on the bed. Barbra followed.

"We got Digimon!" The two girls screamed with glee as they high fived each other. "This is gonna rock!"


	2. Digital Dive

"Hahaha!" Nyaromon cried as it bounced around the bedroom. She knocked into the nearby bookshelf, causing several loose hardcovers to fall to the floor.

"Damnit, Nyaromon! Calm down!" Drew hissed, her eyes darting around to search for the quick Digimon. It bounded about the room as yellow blur, squeaking and shouting in glee.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" The yellow ball giggled, wagging its striped yellow and purple tail. Drew grabbed at the Digimon, but lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Not cool." The girl said as she sat up, red in the face.

After only a day together, the small YukimiBotamon Drew cared for had evolved into a new form. Nyaromon, a small, ball shaped Digimon with a long catlike tail, was unlike its quiet and shy pre-evolved form. It was hyper and loud, and easily became a pain for Drew to take care of. The plump teen wished it had evolved into a calmer Digimon, such as Barbra's Pafumon, who's evolved form, who Drew has yet to meet, was a lot more mellow than his selfish Fresh form.

Thinking of her friend reminded Drew that she was coming over later that day. Drew grabbed at Nyaromon again and this time succeeded. "You need to chill out." The teen growled. "Barbra's coming over again and I don't want you busting her head in with your constant bouncing."

Nyaromon stuck its tongue out. "Whatever. I'll do what I'll feel like doing!"

"You little..." Drew was about to drive her fist into the In-Training's face, but was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Drew? Is someone in there with you?" The girl's mother knocked on the bedroom door. She poked her head in, her orange eyes flickering with curiosity. Drew quickly hid the small Digimon behind her back.

"No one's here, Mom." Drew faked a confused look. Jay narrowed her eyes and walked into the room.

"What's behind your back?" Jay asked.

Drew stepped back. "Nothing..."

"Let me see your hands."

Drew pulled her left hand from behind her back. She smiled nervously.

Her mother wasn't amused. "The other one as well."

Drew pulled her left hand back behind her and extended the right one for her mother to see.

"At the same time." Drew sighed at her mother's words and extended both arms in front of her.

Jay saw nothing. "Wait... wha..."

"Mom, don't you have something to bake?"

Drew's mother blinked. "Oh yes. I've got to make a wedding cake by sunset." The woman hurried out the door.

Drew smirked. It was incredibly easy to fool her mother since she was so easily distracted. Nyaromon growled as she hung onto the back of Drew's shirt by her teeth. The Digimon jumped down. "How come we can't tell your mom about me?"

The teenager grabbed the small creature and held her close. "It's for protection. God knows Mom can't keep her mouth shut. It'd be really terrible if people found out."

"Anyways, Barbra and Pafumon are coming over, so now we can all play together!" Nyaromon squeaked in delight.

Drew shook her head. "It's not just a play date, little one. Barbra and I are going to talk about what to do about you two. After all, if we were given Digimon, it must have been for a reason."

"Talking is boring though." The Beast Digimon hissed. "Playing is so much more interesting!" She jumped into Drew's chest with enough force to make the girl totter backwards slightly.

"Come down, Nyaromon!" Drew gapped, "I can only take so much abuse!"

...

Barbra poked her head into Drew's room. "Yo, my dank and depressing pal of mine!" She walked inside with a brown ball of fluff in her arms.

"I guess that's Pafumon's evolved form." Drew inferred.

Barbra nodded. "Meet Kyaromon." As she said the Digimon's name, its large blue eyes flickered open, and his striped, transparent tail lashed playfully. He jumped from the blonde's arms to meet Nyaromon.

"Nyaromon and Kyaromon. Seems like a good pair." Drew giggled.

A voice emanated from somewhere. "I would expect so."

"Oh balls! What was that?!" Barbra shrieked. Drew froze in fear. The In-Training Digimon simply looked around in curiosity.

"Do not be alarmed." The voice was calm and deep. "I am a friend." As the girls calmed down, the voice began to fill them with sweet feelings, like they were floating in cream in a teacup.

An allusion of a man appeared before them. He wore gorgeous white robes and a white visor. He had long blonde hair and huge white wings on his back.

"MagnaAngemon." Drew said. "What's going on?"

"You two, Drew Inkling and Barbra di Angelo, were chosen to become Digimon Tamers." MagnaAngemon announced. "These eggs were sent to you two so you could save the Digital World."

"Save the Digital World? That's crazy." Barbra grabbed Drew's stomach and began to jiggle it. "Do we look like top class tamer material to you?"

Drew pushed the blonde away. "What she means is, why us? We aren't exactly top of the ranking list on Digimon Online..."

"Even so, it wasn't my decision." The angel pointed to the two baby Digimon. "Those Digimon at your feet chose you, even if they don't know it."

Drew looked down at Nyaromon, whose ruby eyes shone with intense fascination. _You chose me... _She thought to herself.

"You two were chosen to save the Digital World from the Demons..." MagnaAngemon kneeled to pet the two Digimon. "They are coming, and they will show no mercy."

"Um, quick question." Barbra raised her hand like she was in a classroom. "The email said that there would three Beast DigiEggs. Who has the third?"

MagnaAngemon pursed his lips as he stood up again. "I'm afraid the Demons had tainted his mind before I was able to meet him. He works for them now."

"So is the fate of the weak minded, I suppose." The blonde shrugged.

Drew stepped forward. "What do we do then, MagnaAngemon? How do we stop these demons?"

"You must come to the Digital World." MagnaAngemon's body began to fade and dissolved into a swirling vortex. His voice called from somewhere, "Step through the gate, young tamers, and fulfill your destiny."

Drew and Barbra looked at each. Kyaromon jumped up and down. "Let's go! It's not like we have a choice!"

The girls nodded to each other. Along with their Digimon, they leaped into the vortex into unknown territory.

...

"Hey! Wake up, Drew!" A voice called in Drew's mind. A rough tongue vigorously liked her cheek. The dark-haired teen opened her eyes.

"Finally! I thought you might have kicked the bucket!" A cream colored puppy with huge blue eyes and rosy cheeks nestled between her breasts. "By the way, what's with these big things on your chest? Makes it hard to balance..."

"You became Salamon." Drew sat up, causing the Digimon to tumble backwards into her lap. "This is a unique development. You became a Rookie! That's ballin'!"

Salamon grinned. "Aw, you're too kind! Hey, can we play now?"

The plump teen looked around. She was at the base of a grassy hill, a few feet away from a large stream. "Where are we, Salamon?"

"Digital World." Salamon yapped nonchalantly. "Barbra's over there, but Kudamon should have gotten her up by now."

"Kudamon?" Drew tilted her head. "That must be Kyaromon's Rookie form. I'm not familiar with a Digimon with a name like that..."

Salamon bounded to an unconscious Barbra lying on a patch of silky grass. A long-bodied Digimon nuzzled her face. It was white and had yellow markings on its back. It had tiny arms and legs with red nails, and a long tail with a gold bullet on the end. _That must be Kudamon. _Drew said to herself.

Barbra began to stir. Her eyes flickered open to see her evolved partner. "Whoa... You sure are bright."

"Maybe if your room wasn't black as night and you'd open the window more often, you wouldn't have this problem." Kudamon's voice was cool and shallow. He seemed more sophisticated than before.

"You okay?" Drew told the pale girl a bit about their situation. Barbra shook her head, but seemed to be cool with being in an alternate dimension.

"There's something on that hill!" Salamon barked. She pointed her nose to the hill's peak, where a hut could be seen. "Let's see if we can find someone there."

Drew nodded, and the group ran to the hut. When they arrived, they saw a small creature sleeping on a stump next to the small building. It was small and black with yellow eyes.

"Botamon?" Barbra said. "What's a baby Digimon doing out here?"

Botamon immediately awoke, and his eyes began to shine when he saw Drew. "Mistress! You've come!"

"You're the Botamon I got in that trade a day ago, aren't you?" Drew blinked. What are you doing here?"

"Lord MagnaAngemon brought me here to take care of you two during your stays here!" Botamon squeaked. He looked at the hut. "This is where you will be staying while you stay in the Digital World!"

The shack wasn't as small as the girls had expected. It seemed to be able to support several people under its roof. It was painted dark blue and made out of strong looking wood. Barbra scoffed. "We have to live here? That's queer."

"I think it's nice." Drew picked up Salamon and walked into the door-less entrance. Barbra followed. Inside, Drew's eyes widened as she surveyed the inside of the shack. Two hammocks were hung up on either side of the doorway. On the far side of the hut was a kitchen counter, with a small oven and an icebox behind it. A computer monitor and CPU was set up on the floor next to a beanbag chair under the counter.

"It looks nice." Salamon wiggled her hindquarters. "The floor's made of sand!" The Rookie rolled around until her fur was glimmering with the glossy sand.

Kudamon was draped around Barbra's neck like a scarf. "It's a bit homely. Still, it's better than the lake's edge."

Botamon jumped into the left hammock. "You guys will stay here anytime you come to the Digital World. That computer over there will take you home whenever you're done with your jobs here."

"So you mean we can go home whenever we want?" Barbra sat at the computer monitor. "Bitchin'"

"So what's our first job?" Kudamon crawled down Barbra's back and jumped to Botamon. "After all, we're supposed to be the heroes."

"Yes, but you have no battle experience. You'll have to train in order to proceed!" Botamon bounced to the computer and turned it on. "I have opened the Training Grounds for you. Its at the base of this hill."

"How did you..." Barbra raised an eyebrow. "Never mind."

Drew bit her lip. "Thanks, Botamon. But how long can we train? I'll have to get back home before dinner."

"Take as long as you want." Botamon squeaked. "A good three hours is enough to for today."

"Yay! We should be able to get back home before din-din!" Salamon shrieked. She jumped around wildly.

"Ok, um, Kudamon!" Barbra scratched her Digimon's chin. "Let's show these chumps who's boss!"

"Chumps?" Drew narrowed her eyes playfully. "Babs, you must be kidding. Prepare to be schooled!"

Botamon sighed. "Such hot-blooded attitudes..."


End file.
